charisma_savesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elenya of Nightstone
Elenya (played by Sarah) is a Protector Aasimar and member of The Keepers of Eight. She has long red hair, golden eyes, fair skin and white angel wings. She hails from the town of Nightstone. She is in a committed relationship with Jurdan. Personality Elenya is extremely caring and loving, but also strong-willed and stubborn. Her strong sense of justice often leaves her as the moral anchor for her friends. She cares very deeply for her friends, though she is easily irritated by their antics and jokes at her expense. In her free time, she spends time in the Hartnell greenhouse, tending to her roses. She is a little bit weirded out by the Professor's collection of body parts, which includes Ivellios's cousin's wings. Something just isn't right there. History Early Life in Nightstone Raised by the Church Vala claims that Elenya fell from the sky as a child. She was discovered by Alexander, the Morninglord of the Church of Lathander in Nightstone. She was raised to be a healer and a cleric and taught basic shield and spear fighting. She Spent her days dedicating herself to the worship of Lathander, healing the sick, and tending to the gardens of Nightstone. Gygax and Coming Together with the Party At 17, Alexander took her on an emissary trip to Gygax so that she can finally leave their small town. Upon arrival, they were in a tour group with The Professor, Ivellios, and Zudre. While waiting for access through the visitor center, Alexander left her on her own, so she stuck around and got to know the party. While there, a man was shouting racist rhetoric on the fountain, and a few of his underlings moved towards Zudre and Ivellios. Zudre shot one of them, killing him immediately, and the authorities showed up to arrest everyone involved. Since the murder was considered self-defence, the party was sent to do favours on behalf of the city to atone for their crimes. A man named Ben in Dison had an issue with giant spiders eating his goats, so along with Blue, they were led there to investigate. The party successfully killed the spider nest and an Ettercap controlling them. The next favor they needed to do was escort a shipment with Grum, Cico, Sam, and Alea to Tin Top. Elenya was also given an amulet she needed to deliver to the Lathandrian Church while in town. On the way there, they met Krigga, a Goliath barbarian that was captive and being transported by bandits. Together, they continued the escort until being ambushed by goblins, and Sam and Alea were kidnapped. The party travelele to a nearby tower where the goblins were hiding out, and when at the top, Elenya as knocked off of the top, forcing her to transform for the first time in front of the party, who initially assumed she was human. They continued onward to Tin Top, being chased by an Owlbear, but otherwise fine. While in Tin Top, Elenya delivered the amulet to find out that it was for her, and she went through initiation to become a Dawnbringer of the church. They also encountered Babbit and The Bird for the first time, and successfully dropped off Grum's cargo. Krigga ran off and no one knew where he went, simply leaving a note in his own blood on the wall of his room in the inn. They also picked up a small man named Gregor who wanted to head to Gygax with them. On the journey back to Gygax, they stopped at The White Pipe Inn to discover everyone had died, and the owlbear from before had become undead. Continuing on, they were slowly being followed by a growing horde of undead humans. Taking shelter inside of Sky Point, they were surrounded, and met Crosly, the necromancer, for the first time. Gregor was killed, and Alexander showed up at the last second to get the party out of the horde of undead. Once back in Gygax, they went on a short trip to retrieve a flail snail for Sig, and then came back to celebrate the Bountiful Day and attend the ceremony to celebrate 800 years of peace. This is where she acquired her silver and blue teardrop earring which she, won as a prize in a contest of strength. Later that night, at the ceremony, was when the green point of light appeared next to 5 figures, in the center of the council, and exploded in front of them. After the Explosion Jurdan Elenya and Jurdan first met after the destruction of Gygax when the party had teleported into Dison in hopes of getting closer to Skypoint. This was when Elenya pretended to be dead in order to help deserters of the dragon army escape a silver dragon. Initially the two didn't like one another, as Jurdan had said "fuck the gods" upon Elenya's attempt to talk to him about Lathander. They met again when the party escaped the undead siege on Skypoint and made it to Mumperport with Quentus Ouiseau. They travelled together on Grum's ship to the Ivory Drift, stopping off at the Timekeep beneath the sea. Jurdan went along with them to help, eventually saving the party by crushing a doll's head that healed everyone, allowing them to escape. After the Ivory Drift, he travelled with the party to Drowhall to attempt to get the next Paragon. He saves Elenya from a fire trap, and the two have been bonding over fighting and protecting the party. Afterwards, when Elenya cast zone of truth on the party, he admitted his feelings for her, but she turned him down. On the way to the Cracking Isles, they stopped in Nightstone, where Jurdan helped her bury her old Cleric amulet and plant the fey tree outside of Alexander's home. Their next stop was the Feywild, where they had to run into the Fey Gate to get away from The Black Hand. It was here that the two bonded on watch one night, discussing Jurdan's past as a teacher, his unfortunate loss of children he was supposed to have protected in the past, and Elenya's coming to terms with her abandonment of her religious beliefs. When they met the Fearsmith, Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Main Party